Womanhood
by marciaah1223
Summary: Bulma is gone on a business trip, leaving Vegeta to deal with a subject even a human dad would have trouble with
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I forgot to put his on my last fanfic, but I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1

It had been a rather boring day at Capsule Corporation. The weather was very tame, not a blistering summer day, but not cool enough to merit even a sweater. There was not one cloud in the sky and the birds seemed to have all but disappeared.

Trunks Brief, the resident heartthrob of the compound was away at the office, dealing with the tedious task of being Vice President of a multi-billion dollar empire.

Bulma Brief, the CEO of Capsule Corp. was away in America on a two week business trip hoping to sign a new deal to obtain a new premium alloy material to use in their products. She had just left yesterday morning.

The youngest member of the Brief's household, Bra, was in school, just a few blocks away from the compound. It was mid afternoon, so she would be arriving home soon.

The only member of the family that was present at the grounds of the compound was the family patriarch, Vegeta. He was coming out of the Gravity Room attached to the house. His training was over for the day, as he was drenched in sweat and still donned his spandex shorts. With his mate away for a fortnight, his training time had doubled for the time, so he could _relieve_ certain tension.

"Damn, woman! Who does she think she is just trotting off whenever she feels like it?! I finally force myself into tolerating her shrieking company, and she just picks up and leaves. She's going to pay dearly when she returns." He mused to himself. 'Oh yes, she will pay.'

Vegeta was smirking at all of the licentious thoughts running through his mind when it hit him.

'It's quiet. Too quiet.' He thought to himself. "Let's see, the last time it was this quiet…..we were waiting for Frieza in the desert!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta became panicked as he prepared himself into a battle stance. He didn't know what for, he just knew that something that he didn't like was about to come his way.

And he couldn't have been more correct. As he wait there posed, he felt the very stressed ki of his youngest child.

Vegeta was just about to fly through the front door to reach his offspring, just as he did on one other occasion.

_Flashback to last year when Bra was in the 7__th__ grade_

Vegeta and Trunks were sparring in the Gravity Room when the Saiyan formally known as Prince (ha!) felt the spike in his daughter's ki. He burst through the front door to find her kneeling and sobbing on the front lawn.

The sight of his little Princess crying sent him over the edge. Someone had hurt _his_ little girl, _his_ pride and joy.

Upon investigation of his daughter's distraught state, he had discovered that some weakling human boy that she liked had asked another girl to the school dance.

Vegeta (although secretly pleased that his daughter would not have a date for the evening) was perplexed that any male would not find _his_ daughter the most attractive in the city, let alone the world.

Not really willing to force said boy into going to the dance with Bra, Vegeta opted for the next best solution to her problem (at least in his mind.) He decided to blow up the houses of the boy and the girl that he had asked.

The whole _situation _embarrassed Bra to no end. Now, she was the infamous girl at Orange Star Middle School that no boys ever dare talk to. Plus, the media coverage of the lawsuits that both families filed against Capsule Corp did nothing to help Bulma.

Vegeta failed to see his folly. Now, he had no threat of any weakling humans seeking to court his baby, and all those that would dare insult his household got the message.

Never the less, Bra didn't talk to her father for a month, and he rode the couch with no Gravity Room privileges for two months.

_End Flashback_

Before Vegeta could destroy yet another door, Bra had burst through it (figuratively speaking) and slammed it behind her.

Vegeta ran to his daughter to see what the problem was.

"Brat! What the hell has you so upset?" Vegeta demanded of her.

"When's mom coming home?" Bra retorted.

Vegeta was dumbfounded. His baby, his little princess, preferred to talk to Bulma over him. She had always favored Vegeta. She was his baby girl.

"Two weeks." He answered. "So if you want assistance, you will have to deal with me!" He told her. 'That's it Vegeta, don't sound so hurt.'

"I can't really talk to you about his, dad. It's private." Bra said to him in an almost inaudible tone.

"That's nonsense, girl. I demand you tell me this instant!" Vegeta suddenly became angry with his daughter's refusal to confide in him.

Bra, who shared her father's temper most of the time, became irritated. She had told him that she didn't want to speak with him about it, and she meant it. But now, she just wanted him to stop being a jerk about it.

"Fine! If you must know, dad, I got my first period today!" Bra blurted through tears.

Vegeta's face looked as if it was going to fall off. His eyes displayed an aloofness of his mind, as if it had left his body in the hopes of avoiding this awkward moment. He stood there, staring at Bra, his little innocent flower. His delicate little baby girl, that he always swore to protect, had just informed him that she was no longer a baby girl. The hurt, the betrayal…..how dare she?!

Bra continued. "We were playing volleyball in gym class when I felt something funny..Uh…you know…" she lowered her voice to a whisper and pointed towards her nether regions "down there."

Vegeta shuddered. He didn't even want to think about his girl having a "down there."

"I looked down, and saw a really gross stain on my white gym shorts and all of the other girls were laughing and pointing. I ran out crying to the principal's office. They sent me home with this note." She finished and handed him the crumpled piece of paper with the school's letterhead on it.

Vegeta snatched the note from Bra.

'Dear Mr. /Mrs. Brief:

Your daughter has started menstruating this afternoon. I have given Bra a few supplies in order to last her through the afternoon.

I feel that it is your responsibility to explain this situation to your daughter and inform her correctly of her body's changes.

In the meantime, Bra has been excused from gym for a week and will take a study hall period instead. She will be fine to return to school tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Principal Wilson

Vegeta balled up the note and threw it on the floor. Stupid letter gave him no help. He ran over to the desk in the hallway that had the household telephone on it, and began to fumble through the notepad with emergency contact phone numbers on it.

"What are you doing, dad?" Bra asked her panicked father.

"Calling your mother!" Was his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bulma Brief was a woman who, though insanely rich, enjoyed the simpler things in life.

One of her favorite things: a nice hot bubble bath.

She lay there soaking in the warm, lather, thinking over the day's events. The American Corporation had agreed to provide the alloy, but their price was a little to high for Bulma. However, this did not get her down, on the contrary, it raised her spirits. This meant that she would be able to haggle and show them just what it meant to tangle with Bulma Brief.

'This must be how Vegeta feels right before he goes into battle.' She chuckled to herself. She was thankful for having something that she could share with her otherwise unapproachable husband. She couldn't wait until she got home to tell him about it.

She continued to sink lower into the luxurious bath water when she heard the phone in her hotel room ringing. She debated whether or not to let it ring, of course the front desk would take a message for her.

But she received this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong. So, she followed her instinct and rushed out of the tub to answer the phone.

"Bulma Brief speaking." She pleasantly spoke into the receiver.

"Woman! What took you so long to answer?!" Vegeta boomed back to her.

Thankful that it was Vegeta, she assumed that he was just calling about the GR needing repairs. There was no emergency.

"Oh, my day was great, thank you for asking Vegeta. And it's so sweet of you to call me, just to say you love me. You are _so_ considerate." She spoke every word dripping with disdain.

"Woman, there's no time for your attitude right now. I have a crisis here and you will come home immediately to deal with it!" Vegeta demanded.

"What's the crisis?" Bulma began to worry a little bit.

"Your daughter, she, um, well, she got sent home from school." Vegeta answered, hoping this would be all the explanation he would have to give. He really didn't want to repeat this out loud.

"Well, what for?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead. He should have known. "She's ill. Very ill. And I don't know anything of your Earthling healing customs. So you will have to come home!" Vegeta partially lied.

"What does she have?" Bulma asked, now scared to death.

At this time, Bra was growing impatient with her father's fibbing and dancing around the subject. She wanted this taken care of, and she wanted it taken care of now! She snatched the phone away from Vegeta.

"Mother, hello, it's me, Bra." Bra spoke to Bulma, very calmly to keep her from being as upset as Vegeta had undoubtedly made her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Your father has me worried sick." Bulma told her child.

"Oh, don't worry, mom. Dad's just being over dramatic. I'm fine. I just got my first period today." Bra informed her.

"Oh, Bra, that's terrific. You are becoming a young woman. I'll have a nice long talk with you when I get home, but for now, we are going to have to improvise. Will you give your daddy back the phone?" Bulma asked her.

Bra handed the receiver back to Vegeta.

"So, what time can I expect you tonight, woman?" Vegeta barked.

"Vegeta, I hate to break it to you, but this is not an emergency, so I am staying right here. This is natural and since you are Bra's parent as well, and the only one present, you are going to have to take charge on this one." Bulma scolded him.

"Woman, are you insane?! I don't know the first thing about _this_. All I know is that when you miss it, it means another brat. And when you have it, it means you are a bitch." Vegeta scrunched his face as what he just said registered.

He looked at his daughter. It was then that he realized how much she looked like Bulma. 'Great, now there's going to be two of them.' He thought to himself.

Bulma, after hearing what Vegeta had just told her, decided he was not the best person to explain this to Bra. She had thought of sending him to Chi Chi's, but that would be an unpleasant experience for all parties involved.

"Fine, Vegeta. You don't have to tell her anything. But she will have questions. So here's what you do. Take her to see my gynecologist, Dr. Matthews. She will be able to explain everything to the _both_ of you." Bulma instructed.

"What in the blazes do you mean, the _both_ of us, woman? I'm pretty sure this is never going to happen to me. Why do I have to hear about it?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, Vegeta, you need to know what's going on with your daughter. She will still probably need someone to talk to after the visit, and I won't be home. Besides, it will be a good bonding experience for the two of you. You want to be her protector, right? You swore you would do anything for her? Well, here's your chance to prove it." Bulma teased.

Vegeta grunted in defeat. "Fine, have it your way, woman! But don't bitch at me if we both come out of this scarred for life!" Vegeta slammed the phone down on the cradle.

"So what do we do now, daddy?" Bra asked, with her lower lip quivering.

"Looks like we are going to the doctor, Bra." Vegeta answered.

Vegeta flew over West City, with his daughter in his arms. He remembered back to the days when she was a small child and he used to do this just to entertain her.

Ah, those were the days. Everything wasn't so complicated with Bra. He just had to be her big strong daddy, and she would smile and giggle. How he loved it when she smiled and giggled.

Now, there was no more little baby that was delighted in her daddy's impressive strength. Now, he held this, uh, _woman_, who sobbed, and liked boys, and yelled, and _bled_.

'Why me?' Vegeta thought to himself. Oh, if only his fallen Saiyan brethren could see him now. His father in particular would be rolling over in his grave at his son's apparent fear in raising a daughter.

They reached the doctor's office quickly. Vegeta had taken Bulma there a couple of times for prenatal exams when she was pregnant with Bra.

He was relieved that the doctor was a female. He was pretty sure that if another male had seen his woman _that_ intimately, well, let's just say, there would be one less doctor in West City.

He was even more relieved now since Bra would be needing the same kind of attention. Had it been a male looking at places that he would rather believe his daughter didn't have, well, there would have been one less doctor's office in West City.

He lowered the two of them to the ground and walked into the small building.

While waiting to see the Dr., Vegeta was struggling with the task of filling out the various forms. Bulma had always taken care of that. He felt a little embarrassed at not knowing what seemed to be simple facts about his offspring, so he decided to let her fill it out.

His cover: "The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't fill out paperwork." That would work.

Bra scribble furiously as they both sat in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The doctor will see you now," the nurse told the waiting pair.

"It's about time," Vegeta yelled as they walked from the waiting room towards the office of Dr. Matthews.

They sat down in two identical chairs in front of a wooden desk with a ton of papers on it. In the center of the desk, barely visible, was a gold name placard that read Dr. Marie Matthews. Also, there was a picture frame. Vegeta picked it up and looked at the children in the pictures.

"Ugghhhh," was all he said. It was at this inopportune moment that the Dr. decided to walk into her office, giving Vegeta death glare.

Vegeta, was strangely not ashamed of his action. He gave her brats an honest assessment. It wasn't his fault they were ugly.

Bra dropped her head in shame. Sometimes, her father could be a tad insensitive.

"So, _Mr. Brief_ ," the doctor said through clenched teeth. Why have you brought Bra to see us today?

"All that time in medical school and you can't even read?! I put the damn reason on the form that _your office_ made me fill out!" Vegeta barked back.

"Well, for your information, those forms are for our records. We need to keep track of every visit and the reason. Plus, they taught us in medical school that you get more accurate information from the person, rather than the form!" The doctor spat back defensively.

Bra, wanting to diffuse the situation, decided to speak up. "Actually, Dr. Matthews, I received my first period today and my mother is out of town. My father doesn't know up from down regarding this stuff, so he brought me here to explain it to me."

"I see. Well, it's good that you want to get the correct information to your daughter, Mr. Brief. But why are _you_ here?" The doctor asked, puzzled in the differences between the attitudes of the father and daughter sitting before her. 'She must take after the mother.' The doctor mused.

"Because, there is nothing that happens to my daughter that I will not know about. I am her protector. I should be able to assist her with anything she goes through? Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta shouted.

Touched by his devotion to his daughter and the fact that he would submit himself to this embarrassing situation for her, Dr. Matthews decided to lighten up a bit. His crankiness must have been due to the fact that he was uncomfortable.

"Actually, Mr. Brief, I think your presence here is admirable. I wish there were more enlightened fathers in the world today." She complimented.

Vegeta only nodded in agreement. "Well, get to it. Tell us what we have to do to fix this."

Dr. Matthews sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, first of all, there is nothing wrong, so there is nothing to fix. Bra's body is maturing from a girl into a woman. She is entering into her childbearing years." The doctor paused.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!! How dare you to encourage my daughter to do those dirty acts to make a brat. She's too young. She'll bear a child over my dead body!!!!!" Vegeta was raging.

"Dad, calm down, you're embarrassing me!" Bra snapped.

Dr. Matthews waited for him to settle. "Actually, I'm not saying that Bra has to go get pregnant today. This merely means that her body is transitioning into the state which it will need to be in for her to do so. I agree, she is still rather young to think about it right now."

The Dr. continued, "Bra, right now, your body is changing. You will start to notice several of them. Your breasts will start to grow and become tender. You will start to grow hair in new places, like under your arms and on your private areas. Your skin and hair may also change."

Vegeta looked like he was going to vomit. 'My little girl will have to go through all of these disgusting things. Why do women always have to be so damn complicated.'

Dr. Matthews went on, "now for the scientific explanation. Each month, the body will release one egg from your ovary. There will be 1-2 days a month that fertilization will be most likely to occur, once you become sexually active. These are called your fertile days and they usually happen about 14 days after the first day that you start menstruating. You do have a less likely window of about 5 days around that time, so always plan ahead.

If you egg goes unfertilized, then your body will shed it, along with the extra lining on the uterine wall that is prepared for it. This is the blood that you will see. The shedding process usually takes about 4-7 days. The whole process takes about 28-30 days, so you should have one period a month." The Dr. finished.

Now, Vegeta really did want to vomit. "So, Dr., you are saying that once every month, my mate and daughter will have rotten eggs and dead tissue just flowing out of them?" Vegeta asked, quite weakly.

"Well, I wouldn't put it in that negative of phrasing, but yes, you seem to have the idea." She said.

Vegeta had killed millions of races before, slaughtered innocents, had warm blood splashed over him from a recent kill, and none of that had the effect on his stomach that this information did.

"Is there anyway to prevent this perversion?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" The doctor yelled. "It's not a perversion, it is a natural process, and like it or not, all women go through it! Including your daughter. Now, the best thing for you is to accept that, so that you both can handle this properly." The Dr. finished her rant.

"Fine, what do we do?" He asked, reluctantly.

"Well, I'm going to give you a list of items that you will need. You can pick these up at any pharmacy. And Bra, here is a list of tips to help you during these confusing days." The Dr. told Bra.

She felt a little sorry for the blue haired teenager sitting before her. Her father's ignorance was only going to make this time tougher.

"You mean, I have to out and buy this stuff, in public?! Can't you just give it to her?" Vegeta pleaded.

"No, and you had better get used to it. You will have to do this every month!" The Dr. informed him.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is it. From now on, the woman will deal with this." Vegeta hissed.

Bra's face was red. Why did her daddy have to turn everything into a fight? Why was he angry? She was the one with the period.

The two left the Dr.'s office and headed towards the pharmacy.

'Joy' Vegeta thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad, there's the pharmacy!" Bra shouted and pointed to the medium sized building with the red sign and white letters.

"I can see brat!" Vegeta answered defensively. This whole ordeal still had him on edge, and it wasn't even over yet.

Bra just hung her head down as they landed.

The two walked in through the automated doors. The cold, quiet condition of the store put Vegeta in a little better of a mood. The first aisle that they saw was the cosmetics aisle.

Vegeta browsed at the different types of makeup. "How ugly are Earth women that they need to use all of this garbage?" He asked to himself.

Bra just sighed and started towards the feminine hygiene aisle. At the beginning of the lane were the adult diapers.

Vegeta picked up a pack and read to see what it was. "What the hell?! Your mother put these on you two when you were just bratlings! Don't tell me that you're going to need them again!" Vegeta said astonished.

Bra couldn't help but giggle at her father's ignorance of human incontinence. "Actually, dad, you and mom will need _those_ before Trunks and I do."

"Not bloody likely. Bra, do me a favor. If I ever reach the point in my life when I need these, just have Kakarott blast me to the next dimension. I won't put up a fight, (ok, maybe I will a little.)"

"No problem, dad." Bra said, a little annoyed.

They walked further down the aisle until they reached _the section_. (Dun Dun Dun)

"Girl, did you just hear deep piano music?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh, no dad." Bra answered him.

Bra looked at all of the different selections of products, ranging from light tampons, to heavy absorption overnight pads. She looked at each one, trying to decide what she needed, but she had no experience.

Vegeta noticed that she was starting to get a little panicked. He didn't blame her. The two of them just wanted to leave this place as fast as possible.

"Bra, just hurry up and pick one out! How hard could it be?" He barked at her.

Bra began to sniffle. "I'm trying dad, but I don't know which one to get. Do I need light or medium? Wings or no wings? Why don't they just tell you?" Bra began to get frustrated.

The vain in Vegeta's temple was beginning to bulge. He was just about to snatch Bra and drag her out of the store and back to the Dr.'s office to blow it up, when a familiar body came down their aisle.

"I'll be damned. If there was one person in this entire world that I would have never thought I would see here, it was you Vegeta. Now, I've seen everything." The blonde intruder spoke up.

"What do you want, toaster?" Vegeta snapped at her.

"You may want to be nicer to me, Saiyan. I might be inclined to help you with your, uh, problem." 18 replied.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? Shopping for head cream for baldy?" Vegeta quipped.

"Actually, I came to pick up some ear infection medicine for Marron, and then I felt both of your energy levels spiking, so I thought there might be trouble. And I am always ready for a fight. I just didn't know that you were in this much trouble." She answered him and then began to giggle.

"18, do you know anything about this stuff? I mean, I know you're an android, but you had a kid and you were once human right?" Bra's lip quivered as she asked 18.

"Hmmm, I assume Bulma's out of town?" 18 inquired.

Both nodded.

"Very well, I'm going to help you. But pay attention, Vegeta. I'm only going to explain this once, got it!" She ordered.

"Just get on with it, the sooner we are out of here, the less I lose my sanity." Vegeta yelled.

"Fine. Now Bra, these are tampons. You insert them directly inside, uh, well, you just put them inside to stop up the blood flow." 18 wasn't aware that she could blush.

"Absolutely not! She will not be putting _anything_ inside there until I am dead and buried, which will be for a long time!" Vegeta demanded, while glaring at Bra.

18 sighed to herself. 'He's in for a rude awakening.' Then she began to giggle again. "Fine, _Vegeta_, since those aren't to your taste, then you will want to try these. These are regular absorption maxi's with wings. Bra, you place these in your panties, sticky side down and fold the wings underneath to stick. That way, you have extra protection, and less chance of any leakage." 18 told her.

"Oh, thank you so much, 18. I'm sure that my dad and I never would have gotten through this one by ourselves. But now I know for the future. I owe you one!" She told her.

"Don't mention it kid. Women got to stick together, especially against assholes like Vegeta!" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Your assistance was, acceptable. Tell nobody of this. Oh, and 18?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes" She replied.

"Don't ever say panties to my little girl again. In fact, spread the word. Nobody is to refer to her undergarments in that filthy manner." He commanded.

Both ladies lowered their heads and sighed. "Men!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, see you, 18. Thanks for all of your help." Bra waved as she and Vegeta began to walk towards the register.

"No problem kid. And I hope for your sake, that Bulma comes home soon!" 18 yelled back.

Vegeta was paying for the items. The cashier was a really good looking teenage boy and Bra was mortified. She didn't want any cute guys to see her with her dad, buying these kinds of things.

"Oh, dad, this couldn't be any worse!" Bra complained.

"What's wrong now?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't want that guy to see me buying this stuff. He's going to laugh at me." She whined.

"Well, I am not thrilled that I am being seen buying this crap. But you should have thought about that before you went ahead and started your period, young lady. Let this be a lesson to you; don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up!" Vegeta told her.

The cashier rang up the items and both Saiyans could see him beginning to snicker. This embarrassed Bra, but enraged Vegeta.

He grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him closer. "Listen here, you little punk! My baby girl needs these for her period! I am the only one home, so I am the one who is stuck buying them for her! I fail to see the humor in this situation. Even the damn doctor said this was natural, so if I were you, I would wipe that stupid grin off of my face before I do something _unnatural_ to you! Now give me my change you little freak!" Vegeta shouted at the unsuspecting boy.

The cashier, who was now shaking, fumbled to get the items bagged and basically threw the change at Vegeta before running into the back stock room.

"Dad, why do you always have to embarrass me!?" Bra shouted before she started crying and ran out the door.

Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded. He thought that the cashier snickering was upsetting her, so he made him stop. Now, she was still upset?

"So it begins" he muttered, then took off after her.

A/N: Ok, I was not trying to make fun of anybody with incontinence problems, I would never do that. But the truth is, that is something that you do see in the pharmacy, and that is how I see Vegeta reacting to them. Sorry if I offended anybody, but it wasn't my intention.

Thanks for the really nice reviews so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a very long day at the Capsule Corporation's Headquarters. Very long, and very boring, in Trunks' opinion.

"Ugh! I'm glad that's finally over. If I had to sign one more contract or review one more deposition, I think I would have gone mad!" Trunks said to himself.

The lavender haired vice president hurried home to escape the monotony of his office. He couldn't believe that he was actually looking forward to an impromptu training session with his father. It was days like today that made him long for the days of fighting Majin Buu and perfecting the fusion technique.

'A lot of good that's done me.' He thought to himself.

As Trunks landed on the front lawn of his home, an ominous air seemed to surround him.

"Something isn't right." He cautiously said before entering the house.

He was indeed correct.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, he immediately heard a shrill screaming coming from the direction of the upstairs bedrooms, followed by the bellowing of his father.

"Girl! Enough of this foolishness! I will not have it from you. Your mother is one thing, but you are _half saiyan_ for crying out loud! And a Saiyan princess for that matter!!!! I will not have you behaving in this manner. Now I demand that you come out of there and talk to me like a civilized adult!" Vegeta yelled at his daughter's closed bedroom door.

'And I had to complain that my day was too boring' Trunks lamented.

One thing that the older demi-saiyan knew was that his sister and his father matched tempers and vocal chords perfectly. If one did not get their way, well, there was just hell to pay for everybody else.

Before there was irrevocable damage, he decided that he would intervene.

Trunks ran upstairs to where his father was standing, fuming, outside of Bra's bedroom door. Vegeta had a ki blast in his hand, prepared to blow it down to drag Bra out kicking and screaming.

"Uh, dad? What's the problem?" Trunks asked hesitantly.

The vein in Vegeta's forehead continued to throb as he began to growl.

"The problem is that I at some point lost all rational thought and decided to mate with a human woman and create her human woman offspring! Give me Cell; give me Frieza, anything but this!" Vegeta yelled before he stomped off, muttering something about fucking menstruation. After the previous events of the day, he had had it with emotions and mood swings, and human sexuality.

'Oh boy' Trunks sighed. He was not looking forward to whatever had caused this.

He knocked lightly on Bra's door before hearing her shouts.

"I don't want to speak to you anymore! You don't understand anything about me at all! I want mom! Don't talk to me until she comes home!"

Trunks gulped, then answered. "Hey sis, it's me. Can I come in for a sec?" He tried to talk to her as calmly as possible.

He heard Bra sniff a couple of times, then the door unlocked.

Trunks walked into her bedroom, or what Vegeta had affectionately named it; the pink hell. He sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to him, suggesting that his sister sit there.

"Now sis, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Trunks asked her.

Bra's crying started to lessen, so she took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"Well, I started my…uh..my period today!" She blurted out.

Then, she continued. "The teacher sent me home, and dad was the only one here. He tried to call mom, but I guess she told him to deal with it. Well, that was a big mistake! All he knows is fighting. He doesn't know anything about teenagers, or becoming a woman, or anything! He practically ripped the doctor's head off, then he flipped out in the pharmacy, and the worst of all, he embarrassed me in front of a really cute guy. He went so far as to tell him that I had my period! He acts like it is all a big problem for him and it's my fault that I got it. He makes me feel like…like…like he is mad that I'm a girl." Bra said, then began sobbing again.

Trunks recapped Bra's rendition over in his head until he came up with the basic story. Bra got her first period; Vegeta was the only one here, so he did what he knew to do to take care of it.

"Bra, I know that it seems like dad thinks you're an inconvenience sometimes, I've felt that way too. But you know what I've come to learn about him?" Trunks asked her.

"What" she said.

"Well, I know that he wouldn't even bother if he didn't care about us. From what mom used to tell me, dad was a pretty tough character before we came along. He was a very fierce warrior and killer and was not above taking off without notice for an undefined period of time. Mom said that it wasn't until she had us that he started to settle down a little bit. Maybe this dad stuff is new to him, but cut him some slack. He went from a ruthless fighting machine to father figure almost overnight. He's only dealing with this the way that he knows how." Trunks explained to her.

"Maybe you're right. But why does he have to be such a jerk about it?" Bra retorted.

"Cause, that's just the way he is, Bra." Trunks told her.

Satisfied that she was feeling a little better, Trunks left her to go and find Vegeta. He only hoped that pacifying him would be as easy. But, it probably wouldn't.

Trunks found Vegeta in the oddest of places of Capsule Corp: the library. There sat the Prince of All Saiyans, reading a book which just so happened to be entitled: The Joys of Womanhood.

Trunks stood there for about a minute before the book disintegrated in Vegeta's hands.

"Damn book full of damned lies! There are no joys whatsoever!" Vegeta barked.

"Dad, what information were you looking for?" Trunks asked a little perplexed.

"Well, there must be a way to stop this damn process. At least until the woman gets home!" Vegeta said matter of factly.

It was that last sentence that caused Trunks to lose it. The whole situation, Bra screaming, Vegeta finally struggling with a subject that he had absolutely no control over, fighting not being a solution It was with that that Trunks did the only reasonable thing. He fell over laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trunks continued to laugh and roll around on the floor with tears in his eyes while pointing at his father.

"Boy! Stop laughing right now!" Vegeta screamed.

Trunks continued for a minute before his laughter subsided enough for him to take in a couple of breaths.

"I'm sorry dad, but you have to admit, this situation is not without its humor. Even human fathers don't like to deal with this, and they have a little more knowledge of it.

You, however, are completely in the dark. But Bra is still acting like a normal teenage girl. That's what's so funny about it!" Trunks explained.

"Well, I don't think it's so damn funny. She used to be my little princess. She used to idolize me and think I was her hero. Then, overnight, I became her mortal enemy somehow. All because of the damn 'Joy of Womanhood!" Vegeta complained.

"Well, if it's any consolation, this is all probably as normal as we are gonna get. As far as I know, you've done all you can. What's left is really up to mom, I think." Trunks tried to comfort his dad. He really hated seeing his dad suffer so much when he was actually _trying_ to do the right thing: for once.

"Well, good. I'll just avoid the girl until the woman returns home. Just one more thing." Vegeta continued.

"Yeah dad?" Trunks asked.

"This is only the beginning, isn't it?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah dad. Just wait until she starts having sex." Trunks almost caught the sentence before it left his mouth, but it was too late…..

_Two Weeks Later_

As the yellow cab (I don't know what color they are in Japan) pulled into the driveway, Bulma would have fainted, had she not been married to the Prince of all Saiyans. She looked at the outside of her mansion and sighed to herself.

"Now, who could Vegeta have pissed off enough to send us an A-Bomb?!"

A/N: I know that was a dumb way to end it, but I really couldn't think of a better way without it getting all mushy. Please be kind with the reviews.


End file.
